This disclosure generally relates to a lanyard, and more specifically, to a lanyard for attaching to a handheld controller.
Controllers are used in controlling electronics during various activities such as during gaming. Many controllers are designed to be hand-held and can therefore be easily controlled by hand. However, during many of these activities (e.g., gaming), hand-held controllers run the risk of being inadvertently dropped or thrown, thereby resulting in undesirable damage being inflicted to the controller.